


A Sweet New Years

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Food, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Traditions, dont post to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: ineedspellcheck asked:It's Chinese New Year so have a fluff prompt. Male! Marinette x Kagami. Kagami is nervous because she is meeting Marin's parents and extended family the first time for Chinese New Year. Marin assures her that she would do fine and his family would love her. Once they met, his extended family teases him on when is he going to marry Kagami so they can be family.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	A Sweet New Years

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9nE2spOw_o

Kagami paced back and forth in her red cocktail dress while she waited for Marin to finish putting on his New Year outfit. She was growing nervous from the sounds of more and more people arriving to the apartment below them. It was her first time meeting the Dupain-Cheng parents as their son’s girlfriend and the first time she would be meeting the Cheng family.

Just as she was about to ask if he needed help Marin stepped from behind the changing screen, his red vest popped out against the black dress shirt he was wearing with it. He made for a dashing and striking figure. “Are you ready to meet everyone?” He cheerfully asked as he righted his tie once more. Kagami wanted to say yes that she was fine that none of this was affecting her but she knew Marin would be able to see through her lies. “I’m nervous.” She admits. “Don’t worry they will love you, and if they don’t then mama will beat some sense into them.” His smile more than his words make her feel more relaxed.

When they go down stairs they are met with coo and awws from the aunties and other ladies, one little boy looks at Kagami and says “pretty.” Which is adorable but also means everyone is looking at them. “Uh hi everyone, long time no see. This is my girlfriend Kagami, she is a master fencer and is very sweet. I hope you all get along.” Marin introduces her to the crowd. A few people say hellos, most wave or bow in acknowledgment. So far so good.

Throughout the evening Marin’s family members would glance at her and whisper in Mandarin, it made her a bit uneasy but she figured Sabine would shut it down if things got heated for whatever reason. Two older ladies chattered to each other and smiled at her like she was an particularly innocent child before saying something to Marin in Mandarin, whatever they said made the poor boy blush as red as his vest. Hmmm so maybe this was about him and not her, could they have expected him to bring a male date? Maybe no date at all? That would explain the glances and whispers.

But it didn’t end there, the little boy from before came up to them with a look of awe before he got the courage to ask her, “In Japan red dresses are for weddings?” His words were heavily accented and his cheeks still had most of its baby fat. “Traditionally yes, wedding dresses are red or have a lot of red but people will wear white ones too.” She tells the little boy. He looks from her to Marin, “You need to have a ring like in the movies! A big pretty ring!” And with that instruction the little one runs away to his mother speaking in excited Mandarin.

Kagami was confused about the question and why the kid thought Marin needed to be wearing a ring, she figured it was lost in translation. But it all came together when at the end of the evening the eldest Cheng started handing out little gifts to all the kids and the few teens. The old man had handed out all the kids gifts but them, instead of handing them two gifts he takes Kagami’s hand gently and gives her a container with a small but elaborately designed cake. He looked at them both and smiled before saying something in a raspy voice finishing up with a “congratulations” that everyone in the room echoed. Kagami was Japanese but she knew what this was, this was a double happiness cake, they were expecting the two to get married! They hadn’t even met her and they had decided she would be part of the family, no jumping through hoops like Marin had to with her mother, just acceptance. She couldn’t help it as she was overwhelmed by gratitude, “Arigatōgozaimashita! Thank you!” She shouted as she bowed deeply.

After many hugs and goodbyes it was finally just the four of them in the Dupain-Cheng household. Kagami was helping Sabine put some dishes away while Tom and Marin gathered up any trash that got missed. It was quite and easy here with them, it felt like she belonged. “I’m sorry about my family, they just get so excited about relationships.” Sabine spoke up as the last plate was dried. “You don’t have to get engaged just because of a cake.” She assures the younger. Kagami just looks at the table where the cake is and then to where Marin was sweeping up called decorations before turning back to Sabine, “can you teach me how to bake for when they visit again.” She asks. Sabine blinks and then a smile slowly grows on her face, “Of course dear, we’re family.” Sabine answers.

By next Chinese New Years Kagami can bake just as well as any Dupain-Cheng.

**Author's Note:**

> happy year of the rat, i know it was a while back but i forgot to post this over on here


End file.
